The present disclosure relates to processes useful in providing toners suitable for electrophotographic apparatuses, including xerographic apparatuses such as digital, image-on-image, and similar apparatuses.
Numerous processes are known for the preparation of toners, such as, for example, conventional processes wherein a resin is melt kneaded or extruded with a pigment, micronized and pulverized to provide toner particles. Toner can also be produced by emulsion aggregation methods. Methods of preparing an emulsion aggregation (EA) type toner are within the purview of those skilled in the art, and toners may be formed by aggregating a colorant with a latex polymer formed by emulsion polymerization. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,943, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, is directed to a semi-continuous emulsion polymerization process for preparing a latex by first forming a seed polymer. Other examples of emulsion/aggregation/coalescing processes for the preparation of toners are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,403,693, 5,418,108, 5,364,729, and 5,346,797, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Other processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,658, 5,585,215, 5,650,255, 5,650,256 and 5,501,935, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Color toners are utilized in electrophotographic apparatuses. Such colors may include, for example, cyan, magenta, yellow, and black. However, to reproduce certain lighter colors, light toners, such as light cyan and light magenta, may be desirable.
Obtaining light colorant toners is not as trivial as simply preparing a reduced loading of the fully pigmented color toners. There is significant hue difference between a low pigmented magenta toner and the fully pigmented magenta toner. This may be caused, in part, by unwanted absorptions leading to color variation across the tone reproduction curve (TRC).
Improved methods for producing color toners, including lighter colors, remain desirable.